


Worgen and the Gnome

by Nink



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nink/pseuds/Nink
Summary: A gnome goes hunting for herbs in the wrong place.





	Worgen and the Gnome

Abby snickered as she rummaged through the foliage in the overgrown forest. “This might be easier to find than candy in a candy store.” The little gnome, searched through the brush, looking for a specific rare plant that was only known to grow in this area. Nevermind that this area was known to be owned by someone scary, but being as small as she was, she had confidence that she wouldn’t get caught.

Humming to herself as she looked around the dense forest, she found a clearing that was host to multiple rare plants. The one she was looking for had to be among them somewhere. Squealing with glee, Abby started to catalog the various plants, and was about to pick some of the priceless leaves off when she heard a low grumble. 

Swinging her eyes up, she scanned around the clearing. Not seeing anything, she shrugs and goes back to her task. 

Hearing the rumble again, but this time louder, she jumps up, grabbing her mage’s staff, and was prepared to fire off icebolts like there was to no tomorrow. 

Standing in a ready stance, she spotted a rustling a few trees away, and immediately threw out ice bolt after another, squeezing her eyes shut and giving a warrior cry as she unleashed doom upon the shaking bush. 

Quickly running out of energy, she pants heavily as observes the offending bush, noticing that it was completely frozen, along with the few trees around it. 

Feeling proud of herself, the pink haired gnome strode over to the bush, and looked around it, trying to find the source of the noise, to find only a squirrel. Frozen solid.

With a light chuckle, she laughs at herself and turns back to the clearing, intending to harvest all of it, when she heard the rumbling again, but closer. She froze and looked to the side of her. Just within the shadows of the trees, she spotted it.

“Whoa! Big wolf. Big wolf. BIG wolf!!” the gnomette yelled out, babbling as she slowly backed away from the shadowed wolf, holding her twisted mage staff in front of her, trying to call up some energy to seem intimidating. The image was ruined by the shaking of the staff.

The figure growled out from the shadows, storming into the clearing with aggravation “What are you doing here?!” 

Being out of the shadows didn’t make it’s form any less intimidating, with fur black as night, standing on its hind quarters with its arms spread in a threatening stance, was a fully grown, at least 3 Abby’s tall, worgen. A tall, dark, scary, and irritated worgen. 

‘Aaah!’ 

The terrified gnome turned to run once she saw it stomping towards her. She started running as fast as her legs could carry her, squeezing her eyes shut and pumping her arms and little legs for all that it was worth! 

The pink haired gnome peaked over her shoulder to see if she was able to put some distance between her and the scary creature. And noticed that she was currently being held up in the air by the back of her robes.

“Aahhhhhh!” She screeched again, “Put me down, put me down!” Kicking out and throwing her fists around, trying to hit the irritated canine.

“Would you stop squirming!” The worgen barked, holding the little woman at arms length. “Why are you on my land? What made you think you could just walk onto someone’s property without a proper invite?”

Abby gives a hesitant laugh, “O-oooh, aha, this was your land? Well gosh, I didn’t see any sig-” 

“There is a barbed fence running along the border of the property! Along with marks on each and every bordering tree! How in the bloody hell did you miss them!?”

“Uhm, oh! THAT fence...aha, but no signs!” Holding her finger up as if she’s making a good point, despite knowing she wasn’t fooling anyone.

The growl starts deep, the low rumbling growing louder. The worgen lets go of the troublesome gnome and before the she even starts to think about screaming, the worgen swings up with the other hand and latches it’s hand around her neck, and slams the pink haired troublemaker’s body against the nearest tree. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” The worgen roars with it bares it’s sharp teeth, pinning Abby to the tree with little to no effort. 

Abby struggles feebly against the worgen’s strong grip, putting her little hands on the black furred wrist, trying to push it off of her as she whimpers and starts to cry. “I, I was only trying to find some rare plants! They’re known to grow in this area! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!” Her pitiful cries echo throughout the forest.

The worgen takes multiple deep breaths, sounding more like it was panting to keep control rather than as a soothing exercise. With a small growl it tilts its head, looking at the pink haired pipsqueek, thinking. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“But I-”

“No! I do believe you’re here for the plants, there are many rare qualities of herbs on my property, which are left to grow on their own with no predators to hinder their growth. What I do not believe is that you’re sorry. Are you truly sorry? Do you feel regret for taking what isn’t yours”

The gnome struggles to meet eyes with the yellow eyed beast and grumbles with a small sob under her breath, “Yes, I’m truly sorry...that I got caught anyways,” she says under her breath, hoping that the worgen wouldn’t catch it.

“Hmmm,,” the wolf shaped head tilts to the other side, inspecting Abby closely, it’s sharp ears picking up the little side comment,“Since you want to be on my land so badly, maybe I’ll just give you what you want.”

Abby’s head perks up. Is this her lucky day?! As she opened her mouth to express her gratitude, the worgen interrupted.

“As my servant.”

The gnome sputters, “What?!”

“Yes, I believe that would do nicely. I’ve never had a gnome as a pet before, I don’t see why I can’t diversify my ranks a little more.” The worgens teeth look menasing as it grins a toothy grin at her, “What do you say, pet?”

“But you can’t jus-GAH” Her protests were silenced by a tightening paw, with her struggling against the strong grip. She shouts muffled protests against the palm.

“That’s what I thought. You’ll be a good girl, won’t you, and follow all the rules, and show me just how sorry you really are. Oh we have much to do,” The worgen says with a peppy sarcastic tone, “First we have to start with your initiation, and then we must get you trained. And we can’t forget to introduce you to your new companions. Yes this will work nicely.” The worgen talked at Abby as it shifted it’s grip around her neck and pulled her into what seemed like a hug, but acted as a way to pin her against its chest as the owner of the house started walking back towards it’s home. 

“Oh yes, and from now on, you must address me as Miss Lara, understand?” 

The worgen ignores the muffling against her arms. “Good girl, learning already,” She chuckled darkly as she pets the gnome’s pink hair with sarcastic affection. 

Abby wasn’t sure what to think,her mind whirling like a uncalibrated gizmo. The pet to her hair threw her off balance. Instead of enraging her more, it made her still a minute. After a few seconds, she gave up struggling with a sigh, resigning herself to the fate that befell her...until she could find a way to escape that is.


End file.
